The office
by Myloxylotoo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland adalah seorang pegawai kantoran yang kerja di kantor di dekat rumahnya.FF ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya di kantor bersama teman-temannya yang sarap dan keluarganya yang juga sarap. (first fic!)
1. Chapter 1

Hai!Saya Author baru di fandom ini~~ jadi salam kenal semuanya!

ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon maklum kalo ceritanya gimana gituh

review sangat dipersilakan!

happy readings!

* * *

><p>Namanya Arthur Kirkland,Berumur 26 tahun,seseorang yang emosinya sangat mudah terpancing dan sering mengabsen penghuni kebun tebal dan aksen britishnya selalu menjadi ciri sekarang belum pernah merasakan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta' dan masih tinggal bersama orang berpendapat jatuh cinta itu hanya 'mitos'(padahal itu sama sekali bukan mitos).<p>

Ia bekerja di sebuah kantor marketing yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnyanya,kira-kira 15 menit dengan kereta.

Pagi itu ia baru saja akan duduk di meja kerjanya saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang teman sekantornya yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang agak menyebalkan—Gilbert pun menanyakan tentang Gilbert kepada Rengga Taufik—rekan kerja satu meja.

"oi,Rengga"Panggil Arthur.

"hm…."Jawab Rengga,tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari layar monitor

"Si Gilbert kenapa?"

"Oh..kalau dia sih…"Rengga memandang Gilbert dan kembali fokus ke monitor "Ia baru saja diputuskan oleh Elizaveta"

"Elizaveta Hedervary si resepsionis?"ulang Arthur,sedikit tak percaya.

Rengga mengangguk kemudian meneguk kopi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tapi mereka sudah pacaran hampir 5 tahun!"

"Entahlah,kalo emang bukan jodoh mau cemana lagi?hanya Tuhan yang tahu"Rengga meregangkan badannya dan menguap "dan lagi kau bilang jatuh cinta itu cuma mitos"Ia berputar-putar di kursinya.

"Well,Itu bagiku,dan hentikan itu kau membuatku pusing"

Rengga berhenti berputar-putar "Tapi…"

Arthur melirik ke Rengga "Tapi?"

Rengga melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian ia berisyarat agar Arthur mendekatkan telinganya "Gosipnya sih..kau tahu si manajer?"

"Roderich Edelstein?"

"Ya,Elizaveta sengaja mencampakkan Gilbert karena ia lebih tertarik kepada Roderich"

"Hah…dasar wanita"

Rengga kemudian berdiri,berjalan menuju ke printer—menunggu kertas yang sedang di print untuk itu ia kembali ke mejanya dan mencari hekter.

"Alamak,anak hekternya abis..Art,ada anak hekter gak?"

"gak"

"hekternya?"

"kalo gak salah kan ilang gara-gara kau!"

Rengga memandang Arthur dengan tampang 'hah?!aku?!kapan pula aku menghilangkan hektermu?!'

"Kalo gak salah si Willem ada tuh"Arthur tiba-tiba ingat kalau pemuda berambut jabrik itu mempunyai benda yang dicari oleh Rengga.

"Ah kalo dia aku ogah"cibir Rengga.

"why?"

"loh kau gak tau ya?dia melabel semua barang miliknya dari hp,tas,bahkan sampai pulpen!dan lagi ia sangat pelit"Rengga menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja.

Tiba-tiba Arthur berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan sebelah,saat ia kembali ia membawa sebuah hekter merah dengan label yang menempel bertuliskan nama pemuda berambut jabrik langsung mengeluh "Pasti nanti dia ke sini dan bakal marah-marah!"

Arthur hanya tersenyum "Tenang sajalahh,aku yang tanggung!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerutkan alisnya dan memandangi Arthur dengan tatapan 'apa bisa kupercayai pria ini'.Tetapi akhirnya ia memakainya juga.

Acara minjam-meminjam hekter berjalan mulus tanpa ada satupun kicauan yang memekakkan telinga karena Willem tak dari Arthur lihat,Willem dari tadi bolak-balik ke kamar ada masalah dengan perut orang Belanda itu.

"Efek Alkohol"Kata Antonio,yang tiba-tiba nongol "Semalam aku,dia,Francis,dan Gilbert pergi ke ,kau tahu…kami ingin menghibur Gilbo jadi kami memesan beberapa botol memang berkata kalau ia tak tahan dengan dia kupaksa minum"

Rengga dan Arthur hanya menyipitkan mata mereka ke Antonio.

Arthur pun menepuk pundak Antonio dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Cepat selamatkan dirimu,aku yakin ia akan segera membunuhmu setelah mualnya berakhir"

Apa yang Arthur bilang benar,sosok jabrik itu sudah keluar dari toilet dan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka mengeluarkan aura yang sangat misterius dan yang berada didekatnya pasti akan tahu sesaknya memolototi Antonio dan ia membawa sebuah cas laptop—yang kelihatannya akan digunakan untuk mencekik seseorang.

Arthur dan Rengga hanya bisa menelan ludah dan Antonio sudah pucat pasi di tempat.

Sedikit saja pergerakan di situasi ini akan membuat meledaknya perang dunia (lebay)

"Antonio lari…"Bisik Arthur kepada Antonio.

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda asal spanyol yang sangat suka tomat itu langsung berlari dengan sangat kencang,menerjang apapun yang menabrak Bella si resepsionis membuatnya terjatuh,baru menjatuhkan cangkir kesayangan Berwald,dan menabrak Vash yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas.

Selamat Antonio kau baru saja membuat seluruh kantor ingin membunuhmu.

"Oi Arthur pulang yok,kerjaanku udah beres"Sahut Rengga,dibelakangnya tampak Antonio yang sedang dikejar-kejar seisi kantor.

"hm"

"WOI!TOLONGI AKU!"

* * *

><p>Saya tau ini gaje :v cuma ditulis untuk menutupi stress dan mengisi waktu luang<p>

yahh tapi kalo banyak yang suka bakal saya publish chap 2

dan di chap 2 akan saya panjangi ceritanya

* * *

><p>thank you very much!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

BIP BIP

Arthur membuka matanya dengan perlahan,ia mengerjapkan matanya dan perlahan duduk sambil menguap tak lupa juga ia menggaruk rambut melirik ke jam dan memutuskan untuk bersiap –siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Setelah mandi,merapikan rambut dan memakai kemeja biru garis-garis,dasi merah dan celana hitam ia sudah tampak rapi dan siap untuk kerja.

Saat tengah menuruni tangga ia mendengar suara yang bukan berasal dari orangtuanya dari ruang makan,suara yang sangat familiar dan annoying baginya.

Ia langsung buru-buru menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ah!good morning Arthur!"

Ternyata ketiga kakaknya yang harusnya berada di Skotlandia,Wales,dan Irlandia Utara sedang duduk di meja makan dan bercanda ria.

"Allistor,Dylan,Connor…!bukannya kalian…"Arthur tak bisa berkata-kata saking terkejutnya.

"Hei little brother!"Sapa Allistor.

"Mereka datang tadi malam saat kau sudah tidur" menjelaskan.

"kok mendadak…."

"yah apa boleh buat" kata Connor—si anak kedua yang tinggal di Wales "Tiba-tiba Allistor menelponku dan Dylan katanya ia mau ke kami berdua juga lagi libur ya udah kami ke sini"

Arthur duduk di meja makan dan menyantap menatapnya dan berdehem "Arthur sepertinya masih single"

Hampir saja Arthur tersedak makanannya yang sudah berjalan mulus menuruni terbatuk-batuk dan langsung menegak minumannya.

"Mentang-mentang kalian udah nikah kalian terus mengejekku!"Tukasnya kesal sambil mengelap pinggir mulutnya.

"Kami gak mengejek kok"Bela Dylan—si anak ketiga "Kau memang masih gak pernah pacaran"

"Ukh..jangan membahas itu dong"

"Umurmu sudah hampir 30 loh,masa belum pernah saja,wajahmu itu lumayan masa gak pernah ada yang nembak ato cemana gitu"Sekarang Connor yang berkomentar.

Kalau soal perempuan yang menyukainya itu sih jangan ditanya,banyak yang menyukainya karena ia menunjukkan sikap yang kasar para perempuan pun menyerah.

"Cari cewek kek..atau kau pacaran dengan cowok?"Sindir dan Dylan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tolong kak..aku bukan gay.."Arthur menghela napas—sedikit heran karena kakak-kakaknya sudah berumur 30 tahun lebih namun masih menunjukkan sikap yang anak-anak.

Mr dan sudah biasa dengan keributan 4 saudara , membaca Koran dengan tenang tanpa ada yang kurang sedangkan mencuci piring sambil bersenandung.

"Jadi kapan kalian pulang?"Tanya Arthur.

Allistor menjetikkan jarinya "Slow…aku masih lama disini kok!jadi adikku yang single ini tidak terlalu kesepian"

_Sebenarnya aku ingin kalian bertiga yang memuakkan ini segera pulang ke tempat kalian_

"Arthur!lihat jamnya!" mengingatkan.

"Bloody hell!sudah jam segini aja…bisa terlambat aku!"Arthur segera bangkit dari kursinya,mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa.

"Habit Arthur..gak pernah pamit"Kata dari balik Koran.

Setibanya di kantor Arthur langsung duduk di mejanya—Rengga yang sudah sangat dengannya tahu dari raut muka pemuda itu ia sedang bad mood.

"lo kenapa thur?lagi pms?"Goda Rengga dengan muka flat.

"Pantatmu aku pms"

"Baru tau aku pantatku bisa pms"

"Oh shut up!"

Rengga berdiri dan mengintip Arthur dari mukanya makin parah.

"oh..emang lagi pms.."

.

.

.

.

Kiku Honda—pemuda dari jepang yang bekerja di kantor marketing ini sedang berjalan menuju ke meja Arthur dan Rengga.

"Maaf Arthur-san,apakah kau melihat Rengga-san?"Tanyanya sopan.

"Dia di gudang"Balasnya.

Kiku mengangguk dengan sopan sebagai tanda terima kasih dan pergi ke mengetuk pintu gudang "Rengga-san apakah kau di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Kiku pun memutar gagang pintu dan langsung terkejut apa yang ia jumpai di dalam gudang.

Rengga terkapar babak belur di sebuah kotak bertulis 'barang tak berguna'.

"Rengga-san!kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"Kiku menarik Rengga dari kotak itu.

"Kiku aku ada saran untukmu.."Ia berbicara dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung "jangan pernah menganggu orang jomblo yang lagi pms"

"Hah apa yang kau bicarakan Rengga-san?"Kiku sedikit bingung "Apa kau baru saja meminum alkohol?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminum alkohol…oh ya kau ada perlu apa denganku?"Otak Rengga mulai kembali bekerja dengan sehat.

"Kau dipanggil direktur"

Seketika pandangan Rengga menghitam kembali

* * *

><p>"Memangnya kalau dipanggil direktur itu tanda yang buruk?"Ucap Arthur (udah gak pms lagi)<p>

"Demi Tuhan!"Ia berdiri dan membanting kepalanya ke meja (Arthur sedikit ngilu karena itu) "Kau tidak tahu kasus 'The Danish '?"

"Tak pernah dengar"

Tiba-tiba meja Arthur dan Rengga hilang dan background berubah menjadi menghidupkan senter dan menaruhnya di kesan 'horor abal-abal'.

"Pada suatu masa~~"Ia mulai bercerita "Pria Denmark yang bahagia sedang bekerja di kantornya namun…suatu peristiwa yang tidak diinginkan terjadi….." (sfx:mind heist :v) "Ia dipanggil direktur perusahaan!"

Arthur dengan muka flat hanya menjawab "ha..baru?"

"Ia keluar dari ruangan direktur sambil memakai sebuah kartu nama baru yang bertuliskan…."

"Hm?"

"Bertuliskan…"

"ha…"

"Bertuliskan….."

"Woi cepat bilang..kayak kaset rusak aja lu"

"Bertuliskan.."

"Demi Semvak!Bertuliskan apa sayton!"

"Bertulis—"

Sebelum Rengga sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ia sudah tewas karena pukulan Arthur yang mendarat mulus di kepalanya . Rengga hanya bisa menyampaikan kepada para pembaca agar berhati-hati saat bicara dengan jomblo yang lagi pms . Salah -salah bisa berkeadaan sama seperti Rengga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hupla!akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini!<p>

Btw Di chapter 1 typonya banyak amat ..padahal udah sya cek :v

Seperti biasa Review sangat dibutuhkan biar saya bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik!

Arigato~~~~


End file.
